


scratching it out

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Teen Wolf [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Hook-Up, The Hale House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison was more about physical strength than verbal, but the way Erica slid her top off and laid back on the bed made her want to write dirty sonnets in Erica’s honor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scratching it out

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Allison/Erica - nails.

“Come on, Argent,” Erica hisses through her teeth, slinging a leg up around Allison’s waist.  “You were a hellcat in high school.  You can do better than this.”

“We haven’t even started yet,” Allison pants into Erica’s neck.  She’s delirious with lust, one hand sliding up Erica’s skirt and one hand tangled in her hair.  She’d only dated a few girls since college, had sex with fewer, and the way Erica sauntered into Derek’s place like she’d never left only reminded her of how much she missed it.  “Up against the door, or in Derek’s old bed?”

“This was Cora’s,” Erica says, grinning wickedly and pulling Allison towards the twin bed.  “She’ll kill us if she finds out.”

“Then we better be extra quick,” Allison says, wondering when she got so bold.  She was more about physical strength than verbal, but the way Erica slid her top off and laid back on the bed made her want to write dirty sonnets in Erica’s honor.  “I never thought I’d be doing this with you.”

Erica laughs, welcoming Allison between her thighs.  “ _I_ did.  Hot girl who wanted to kill me?  Couldn’t get enough.”

Allison smiles and traces the seam of Erica’s wet cunt with her fingers, gently pressing onto her clit.  “Hold on tight, Reyes.  Things have gotten even crazier in Beacon Hills since you left.”

Erica gasps and digs her sharp, ruby-red nails into Allison’s back.  “I don’t doubt it.”


End file.
